<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pola by kejupanggang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424477">Pola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang'>kejupanggang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bratawali series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, M/M, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita memang tak pantas saling mencinta. Pola terus berulang, hati mendamba namun moral mencerca. Berdua ... bermandikan darah satu sama lain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bratawali series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pola</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tyki x Allen</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Story by kejupanggang</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Awal ikatan mereka dimulai dari bar sepi di pinggir jalan. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu bukan sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Allen punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia bisa sampai di sana padahal belum cukup umur. Membodohi bartender yang sedang menyuguhkan bir padanya adalah hal yang gampang. Bir ditenggak dengan wajah nelangsa, baru pertama ia merasakan bir dan rasanya pahit. Sial, kenapa pula rasa birnya mirip dengan kisah asmaranya, sih?</p>
<p>Sebuah ketololan permanen ketika kau menyukai calon penerus <em>bookman</em>. Allen tahu bahwasanya ia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki hatinya, ia tahu kode etik <em>bookman</em>, sudah sepantasnya ia tak berharap banyak. Namun emang benar, cinta membuatmu tolol, Allen Walker adalah salah satu korbannya.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Shounen</em>? Sedang apa di sini?”</p>
<p>Mata Allen menyipit keji, tak ada orang lain yang menyebutnya seperti itu selain Tyki Mikk. Allen tak berkata apa-apa saat Tyki duduk di sampingnya, memesan minuman yang sama. Allen menoleh, muak melihat senyum menyebalkan Tyki seolah mengejeknya.</p>
<p>“Aku sedang tidak <em>mood</em> untuk bertengkar, Tyki.” Allen menenggak birnya lagi, diiringi dengan cegukan serta wajah merona.</p>
<p>“Aku juga sama, <em>Shounen</em>. Aku di sini hanya untuk minum.” Tyki tersenyum singkat ketika bartender memberikan bir. “Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, omong-omong.”</p>
<p>“Bukan urusanmu, hik.” Dahi Allen berkerut kesal, mengingat Lavi membuatnya memukul meja bar tanpa sadar. “AAA <em>BAKA USAGII</em>!”</p>
<p>Tyki dan bartender berjengit kaget, ketika bartender berinisiatif menenangkan, Tyki memberi gestur agar lelaki itu tetap di tempat. Seringai ejekan terbit, sebelah tangannya menyanggah wajah.</p>
<p>“Hee, jadi Gantai-kun yang membuatmu begini, hmm??”</p>
<p><em>Mulut sialan!</em> Umpat Allen. Tak hanya mengumpat masalah mulutnya, ia juga memaki tubuhnya yang memiliki toleransi rendah terhadap alkohol. Melihat wajah puas Tyki membuatnya berhasrat untuk menyiramnya dengan bir yang berada dalam genggamannya.</p>
<p>“Berisik kau,” Allen memasang wajah galak, “Enyah sana.”</p>
<p>“Jahatnya ... tapi, <em>Shounen</em>, aku paham kenapa kau menyukainya,” bola mata Allen kini berada di ekor mata, sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Tyki. “Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya menarik. Menurutku, untuk ukuran seorang penerus <em>bookman</em> dia terlalu <em>hidup</em>.”</p>
<p>Ah ... Allen tahu ekspresi wajah itu.</p>
<p>Tyki masih terus berceloteh tentang Lavi, mulai dari wajah, perilaku, sampai warna rambutnya juga ia komentari. Meskipun mabuk tetapi ia paham gestur yang Tyki lakukan. Dari ucapan yang menggebu sampai tatapan mata sang <em>noah</em> ... ia tahu bahwa ...</p>
<p>“Kau menyukainya.”</p>
<p>Ucapannya keluar tanpa sadar, Tyki akhirnya menoleh penuh padanya. Sekali lagi lengkung senyum tertangkap oleh mata Allen. Allen terdiam, senyum serta tatapannya sudah cukup jelas mengatakan betapa ia mendamba Lavi. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, lalu saling menertawakan diri satu sama lain.</p>
<p>“Kita bodoh sekali, ya? Menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa kita miliki.”</p>
<p>“Kaulebih bodoh, sih. Padahal beda kubu masih saja suka hahaha.”</p>
<p>“Kau yang lebih bodoh, sih. Selalu bertugas bersama dan melihat wajahnya hampir tiap hari, apa tidak <em>maso</em>?”</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka tertawa bersama. Padahal mereka sama-sama patah hati.</p>
<p>Tyki mengambil gelasnya, berkata, “Mau bersulang?”</p>
<p>Allen, masih dengan tawanya pun ikut mengambil gelasnya. “Tentu saja! Untuk sesama teman patah hati, ayo bersulang!”</p>
<p>Mereka tidak menyadari bencana baru dimulai.</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>Setelah pertemuan di bar, mereka terus melanjutkan hubungan aneh ini. Yang tadinya berawal dari minum-minum di bar berujung melepas gairah di atas ranjang. Frekuensi yang tadi seminggu sekali lambat laun meningkat hampir tiap hari. Mereka melepaskan semuanya, dari rasa frustrasi karena tak bisa memiliki calon <em>bookman</em>, sampai rasa mengasihi karena mereka saling memahami.</p>
<p>Seiring waktu, perasaan mereka bergulir. Dari saling membenci lalu saling bersimpati, bermuara pada kata jatuh hati.  Memang benar kata orang, makin bertemu makin dekat, makin dekat makin sayang. Sayangnya, setelah sembuh dari luka lama, mereka malah membuat luka baru yang makin dalam.</p>
<p>Akhirnya keduanya saling diam, membiarkan diri terbawa arus. Tak ingin membicarakan soal perasaan lebih jauh. Karena mereka tahu, sampai kapanpun mereka tak akan pernah satu.</p>
<p>“Allen, awas!”</p>
<p>Peringatan Lenalee membuat Allen tersadar, Allen segera menghindar ketika golem kupu-kupu menyerang. Tyki menyeringai, mata yang bersembunyi dibalik topi tingginya kini berkilat.</p>
<p>“Allen!” Lenalee ingin membantu, sayang fokusnya kini dialihkan sepenuhnya oleh Lulubel. Teman-temannya yang lain pun sama, Kanda sedang berjuang dengan Marie menghadapi Jasdevi, Lavi dengan pemuda bermata yang punya mata di dahi—seingat Lenalee namanya Wisely. Serta teman-teman yang lain tak bisa membantu karena kewalahan menghadapi <em>akuma</em> dan noah.</p>
<p>Kini keduanya saling berhadapan, tangan Tyki yang menembus dada Allen membuka memori buruk Lenalee. Tidak! Jangan lagi! Jangan bunuh Allen lagi! Lenalee lepas kendali, menghantam <em>akuma-akuma</em> dengan cepat. Tak peduli jika kakinya berdarah-darah. Ia harus menyelamatkan Allen. Ia tak mau kehilangan teman lagi.</p>
<p>Namun terlambat, keduanya saling tak bergerak. Lenalee membatu, Allen dan Tyki bersimpuh dan bermandikan darah. Tangan kiri Tyki memegang jantung Allen. Pedang Allen menancap tepat di dada Tyki.</p>
<p>Lenalee jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam diam. Perlahan bulan menampakkan diri, menyorot dua insan dengan sinarnya. Berdua, saling memegang pipi satu sama lain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>a/n: woah aku nulis apa :” apakah kalian ga nyangka saya nulis pair ini? Sama saya juga XD walaupun ujung2nya mereka meninggal /tampolin. Kayaknya ini yang paling ngenes dari series bratawali, ya? :” tapi seengganya mereka sama2 mati, bukankah itu romantis? /tampolin. Yah pokoknya makasih sudah baca uwu uwu</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>